


Bathroom Talk

by HallucinationMoose



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, it took a pandemic for me to write, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallucinationMoose/pseuds/HallucinationMoose
Summary: Richard is having one of his panic attacks, but this one feels different when Jared comforts him.  (Season 2 era when they're being sued)
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Bathroom Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, this is my first fic I've written in almost 10 years, so forgive any mistakes and whatnot in the fic. Enjoy <3

Richard was in his usual panic room, curled in the tub, trying to calm himself down after puking his guts up. Pied Piper has no funding. He's fucked, he can't pay anyone this month... fuck what is he going to do? He sat up and looked at the toilet... shit... his stomach is churning again... he doesn't even have anything to vomit, he just wishes his stomach knew that. Richard's stomach lurched, and he began to scramble out of the tub so he won't fucking puke on the floor like a spaz. He retched into the toilet and just exhaled, defeated. Pied Piper is finished, all because he's incapable of speaking like a normal fucking person in front of VCs.

_knock knock knock_

"Richard? Are you okay? You've been in there longer than normal." Jared's voice was on the other side of the cheap door. Well Jared, _I'm fucking dying in here, actually._

"Uh, y-yeah... yeah I'm f...fine..." Richard stammered, still shaking over the toilet bowl. He turned and began to clamber back into the tub to curl in fetal position as he heard Jared turn the knob on the door. Jared pokes his head in to find Richard in his usual panic position, fetal in the tub. Jared steps in with tea in a small mug, closes the door behind himself and crouches down next to the tub.

"You want to talk about it?" Jared questioned, with a worried look on his face. Richard lifted his head and looked up into Jared's eyes. He doesn't know why he feels so comforted seeing his face, but if anyone had to see Richard in this state, he'd want it to be Jared.

"Maybe... m-maybe in... in a bit..." Richard responded. He pulled himself into a position to sit up in the tub and sighed. Jared lifted his hand and gave him the mug of tea. He gave a little groan and took it carefully. Jared sat quietly, studying the bathroom as Richard sipped his tea. It was probably around 11:00 pm right now, the moon in a waxing gibbous form shining brightly through the clouds in the sky. The moonlight illuminated the bathroom, casting Richard in a pale blue hue. _Gosh_ he looked stunning under this lighting, but now is not the time for yearning. He tore his eyes from Richard and looked down at the bathroom tile to distract himself from his intrusive thoughts. They definitely needed a scrubbing, he could do that this Saturday. _Focus on him. Is he okay?_ Jared looked at Richard again to see he has drank about half of the tea. He looks a bit more grounded now, which was a relief to Jared. He reached out and laid a gentle hand on Richard's shoulder to steady him.

"Are you ready? Or do you still need more time to rest?" Jared asked in a quiet soft tone. Richard nodded, taking one last sip of his tea and setting it in the tub beside him.

"It's just... this project is going to die, all of these people are working hard for nothing and it's my fault. I'm a fucking failure, and no one is gonna want to work with me in a 100 mile radius. You took a risk for me and it's gone to shit. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anything. I should just give up and give it to Gavin. Maybe he could make my algorithm worth something..." He rubbed his face in exasperation. He still can't believe Jared left his cushy life just to jump onto a sinking ship and is adamant about going down with its captain. He wouldn't care nearly as much if he only fucked up his own life, but he screwed everyone who has even _touched_ Pied Piper.

"Oh, Richard," Jared sighed, rubbing his arm to calm him, "your tech is eons ahead of Hooli... don't even jokingly consider that. You've worked so hard for this, and you deserve the world... how can you not see that? Every company has had their ups and downs, we're just in our down right now... can you look at me and tell me you'll at least try to pull through?" Richard gave a small nod in return.

"I believe in you, Richard." Jared smiled as Richard leaned forward over the tub and placed his head on Jared's chest. Jared tried to compose himself, but this is _Richard leaning his head on his chest!_ His heart began to race, but who can blame him? A man he cares for deeply is taking comfort in him, and he can't help that his heart is aflutter; they both take deep breaths, sitting there in the quiet moonlit bathroom at a shitty hostel, but there's not place either of them would rather be at the moment.

_Breathe in 1,2,3,4_

Jared wrapped his arms around Richard pulling him close.

_Hold 1,2,3,4_

Richard looked up at him. Seeing Jared like this put butterflies in his stomach...

_Breathe out 1,2,3..._

The last count was interrupted by Richard's lips pressing against Jared's. Richard has never kissed a man before, he never expected Jared's lips to be so soft against his chapped and cracked lips which made him a little embarrassed. Jared melted into the touch and closed his eyes as he gently kissed back. This had to be a dream right? Why would Richard be interested in him? He ran his fingers through Richard's ringlets lightly, feeling his soft hair as Richard wrapped his arms around his neck to support himself. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other and just sat quietly, content, relaxed and, for the first time in what feels like forever, _happy_.


End file.
